1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of making composite label webs and to composite label webs.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Illustrative U.S. Pat. Nos. relating to the art are: Fox 2,095,437; Flood 2,303,346; Avery 2,304,787; Avery 2,391,539; Avery 2,783,172; Singer 3,383,121; Marshall 3,501,365; and Williams et al. 3,522,136. A prior development by Thomas M. Smith and Walter D. Gregory is disclosed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 157,913, filed June 29, 1971, and owned by the assignee of the present application, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,626.